Romeo and Juliet
by SuRthIng
Summary: This is my Trory twist to the ending of the Romeo and Juliet episode (i don't think that's the real name but...)


This is a AU version of the Romeo and Juliet episode (I don't know if that's the real name but you get the point) I'm sorry but I really disliked the way Tristan left he should have kissed her and you could tell that she was really sorry to see him go! We love you Tristan!  
  
***  
  
"I would kiss you but your boyfriends watching."  
"Do it anywayz."  
"What! Rory...I...what about Dean?"  
"Tristan just kiss me!"  
And with that I yanked his head down to mine savagely pressing my lips to his. I had to know. And I did. The second our lips touched it was like a raging fire had engulfed my body with it's hot, fiery flames. Everything around us ceased to exist as we stood in the middle of the doorway, knowing that Dean was watching. But I didn't care. This was love, this mind-blowing heat surrounding my body, sweeping away the cold and anything else standing before it. It was this raw passion which surpassed hatred, anger, jealousy; this extravaganza of lights twirling around my head and the weak feeling in my knees. Not the cute little spark that happened with Dean, but the full-blown fireworks that you only see on the 4th of July when they suddenly erupt, falling into a million sparkling lights and designs. He was Romeo and I was Juliet, the one couple that, when you're around, can feel the tension and the bliss and the electricity between them. I had just been to blind to see it, following an idea of love that could only be judged as fairy tale-like. It was the real deal, nothing fake or manufactured, and when I pulled away I could see it in his eyes. This huge amount of passion and love and happiness. Why hadn't I seen it before, there was this gorgeous man right in front of my very eyes and I hadn't taken the time to look closer, to see past the tense, emotionless front to the warm, caring, scared person I saw in right then.   
"Rory?"   
Turning my head slightly I managed to see Dean out of the corner of my eye, the anger basically radiating off of him towards Tristan and I , still wrapped tightly in an embrace.  
"Yes, Dean"  
"What the fuck are you doing?"   
It's amazing how much control the boy had at that moment. I was really quite surprised that he hadn't already torn Tristans head off and stuck it onto a stick for all the world to see. And for once I didn't start babbling in the face of confrontation. I didn't go off into how my grandmother was ill and I wasn't thinking straight, or how many donuts were in the back waiting for their dark and gloomy fate. Instead I looked him in the eyes and told him exactly what I was doing."  
"Well, Dean, I just realized something. I'm still not sure as to exactly what it is but my intention is to find out."  
"Are you trying to tell me that we're breaking up 'cause I wish you'd just come out and say it."  
I could tell he didn't think I had the guts. He didn't think that I was strong enough on my own and that pissed me off.  
"You know what Dean, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! I'm sick of you telling me that Tristan is an asshole who can't be trusted and is only trying to get in my pants. I'm tired of you not trusting me and I don't need you to get me coffee I can get in my own! So you know what, yes we are breaking up! No, wait, delete that thought we ARE broken up. It's been over for quite a while, you know it, I know it, hell the entire town knows it! So I'm sorry Dean but we're through."  
And with that I turned around and walked out of the auditorium dragging Tristan into a passionate kiss as I left, leaving not only a stunned Dean, but also a shocked pod of Chiltonites. Ya, you never would a thought it huh, me and Tristan? Yes, he's most definitely coming with me out those doors. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore does indeed have a background, and I as I walked out of the double doors -hand in hand with Tristan- into the courtyard I heard a whoop.  
"You go baby, that's my girl!"  
Ya mom that's is most definitely your girl.   
***  
  
Ok I hope you guyz like it and please, please review. Flames are welcome too but they will be used to cook s'mores and feed my pet iguana, Trory, so be warned. 


End file.
